Reflected Glory
Map of Infinity |next = Deep}} Reflected Glory is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The Forever Knights are trying to retrieve what looks like an alien artifact, and Ben, Gwen and Kevin come to stop the attempt. Ben transforms into Armodrillo and fights the Knights. After defeating them and Armodrillo transforms back into normal, they see a light, which is revealed to be Cash and J.T. The boys say they became Plumbers and show their fake badges. Oliver Thompson is now working for the boys after Will Harangue fired him when the robot he built for him failed to defeat Ben. Cash touches the spacecraft containing the artifact, which becomes a robot. Ben's Team battle the robot and Ben transforms into Terraspin. The boys begin acting like the leaders, telling the team how to fight. The Forever Knights escape with the robot's battery and they leave. J.T. and Cash explain that they are trying to take credit for Ben's plans by having Oliver help them get rich and famous, so they decide to try become "somebodies". So Ben's team decide to let them go with their plan, with the exception of Kevin, but agrees to go with the plan by getting some of their money. However, when they explain they are the brains behind Ben, Psyphon hears what they say and gets angry. They begin to track down the Forever Knights with Gwen's powers, so they go to the beach where Ben defeated Vilgax, where he fought his old enemies and Cash and J.T. claimed how they managed to get Ben back from the Null Void from Sunder's power axe. They infiltrate one of the Forever Knights' homes and he explains their plan of stealing a power decoupler. The Forever Knights discuss their plan for the weapon and Ben transforms into Four Arms and the team come in to fight with Cash, J.T., and Oliver filming the scene. Kevin gets angry with them not helping and Psyphon comes in to destroy Cash and J.T., believing them to be the masterminds behind Ben Tennyson. Psyphon shows up with his Robotic Extermination Devices and blames Cash and J.T. for his master Vilgax's defeat, wanting to destroy them. Ben transforms Spidermonkey to fight Psyphon and his R.E.D's. While Psyphon chases Cash and J.T. and Gwen and Kevin fight the R.E.D.s, Ben fights Psyphon. When Psyphon proves to be too strong for Spidermonkey, he transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Psyphon learns that Cash and J.T. are not worth destroying after they cowardly reveal their scam to him. Gwen and Kevin destroy the R.E.D.s and Cash and J.T. use the energy decoupler to defeat Psyphon and save Ben. However, when they used the energy decoupler, the power from Oliver's camera ran out and the act of the boys saving Ultimate Spidermonkey from Psyphon did not show. Oliver tells the boys that since they revealed their plan on camera and their act was not shown, no one will watch their blog ever again. The boys are now left in disgrace as total losers and Ben and his friends quit their job of having them take credit for their actions. Noteworthy Events Major Events Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Terraspin Character Debuts *Psyphon (Ultimate Alien debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *J.T. *Cash Murray *Oliver Thompson Villains *Forever Knights *Psyphon (first reappearance) *Robotic Extermination Devices (first appearance) Aliens Used *Armodrillo *Terraspin (first appearance) *Four Arms *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *Gwen said she has "already over 200 tweets," meaning she has a Twitter account. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg